Dark Angel
by Dougall Dragon
Summary: Azami, a powerful angel, is betrayed by two of her fellow angels. Now the demon turned servent of Mephisto Pheles, she seeks revenge towards the angels who tricked her, or will her dark heart feel the spark of love. Rated T for swearing and mature scenes that will be in the story later on.
1. Prologue

Red flames crept across the ancient walls of the temple. Inside came the screams of innocent people as their flesh melted off their bodies and their bones turned to ash. The light of the hanging moon shone brightly against the water's shimmering surface as the temples walls caved in, trapping or killing any survivors. Azami watched from a distance, her dark hair blowing in the wind. The bright red flames reflection twinkled in her lifeless grey eyes. All of the chaos that was happening, somewhat pleased her sick and twisted mind. She liked the sight as the as the weak human lives were lost. She never really liked humans. Their fragile bodies were far too easy to destroy for torture. She preferred the begging of a low-life demon just as she ended its miserable life. The sound of its limp body as it hit the ground was her idea of heaven.

Azami stretched her arms before standing up. Her tall, slender body was covered by a short black dress that showed the curves of her waist. Her skin looked pale against all the black and her lips were a ruby red. Her pitch black wings hang off her back, the red tips of the feathers on the end slightly glowed in the darkness of the night. Standing behind her were two angels that kept whispering to each other. Both of them had golden wings attached to their back. The first one was a young man that had bright blue hair that went just past their ears. He wore long white pants, white boots and a golden jacket with a grey shirt underneath. The second one was an older woman. Her long, flowing red hair reached the back of her knees where her boots stopped. She wore a short white skirt and a deep violet tank top. Both stared at Azami in fear and disgust.

"Why exactly are we here again?" Azami says between a yawn. The woman answers "We're here to stop the demon king Iblis, well you are at least. It's our job to make sure you don't get out of control" This was just what Azami needed; two babysitters watching her every move**.** "Fine but don't get in my way" Although Azami secretly wished they would so she could teach them a lesson for thinking she could be controlled like some lousy mutt. "Well then let's go then" Azami says before leaping over the edge and plummeting to the ground. In the last minute she spreads out her glorious wings and flies upwards, towards the temple. The two angels look at each other before doing the same.

The three angels make their way to the front of the temple. Noticing that the entrance is caved in, they land. "What do we do know?" one of the other two say. Azami couldn't believe this, were they that stupid? "Isn't it that obvious? We find another way in!" Azami snaps. Both of the other two angels take a step back before saying something to each other. Azami gives them a dirty look ending their little chit chat. In a more calmer tone, Azami says "Look how about you go that way and you go that way? " while pointing in two separate directions. "What about you?" the red haired woman says crossing her arms. Pointing upwards Azami answers "I'll go through the roof" The woman's eyes open wide. "You can't be serious. There's no way you can get in through the roof" Azami yells in response "Do what I tell you bitch!" The woman sneers before doing what she's told. After she disappears around the corner, Azami turns toward the man. "Do you have any problems with that?" her face full of anger. He shakes his head nervously before running off in the opposite direction. Under her breath she says "Idiots" before flying to the roof.

Most of the roof is large chunks that overlap each other in several places. Small cracks are spotted here and there that are far too small for Azami to squeeze through. Walking up to a certain large chunk, Azami uses her strength to lift it up into the air and through it to the side, where it falls apart into smaller pieces. Bending down, Azami palaces her ear against the cold surface that lied beneath the chunk. From the other side she can hear chuckling. The laughter obviously belonged to a demon. Who else sounds like a crazy maniac when doing that? Azami leans up and punches the ground where the sounds were coming from causing the earth to shake. When the dust clears there's a large hole leading to the room below her. Azami jumps in, taking her to a bright room with a marble floor. The walls are covered with blood red curtains with black flower patterns on them. A couple of golden pillars lie on the ground and bits of the ceiling are scattered across the floor.

"Well, well, well look who decided to drop in on the party. How long has it been Azami? Has it been 200, 300 years maybe? A voice echoes across from the other side of the room. Turning her head towards the source of the voice, Azami sees a tall figure with flaming red hair. "Iblis" Azami says as if the very word tastes sour in her mouth. An evil smile is crept across his face. "We have been expecting you for a while" Something suspicious was going on. What did he mean by 'we'? "We, Is there someone else here other than you?" Azami says questioning him. From the shadows of a corner comes a familiar voice. "It's nice to see you again Azami" Azami gasps. It couldn't be could it? The owner of the voice steps out of the shadow revealing their identity. The tall man wearing an elegant white outfit and a large hat politely bows to Azami before standing back up again. Azami grits her teeth together before spitting out "Samael, you demon bastard. What are you doing here? I thought you were in that hell hole called Gehenna .Did you leave or something?" He smiles showing his teeth. "I have my reasons for leaving Gehenna, oh and I go by the name Mephisto these days" Azami glares at him. "Why are you here? What are you planning to do?" "Just a simple business arrangement" he says with the sinister smile still on his face. Clicking his fingers, chains appear on Azami's arms in a puff of smoke, attaching her to the floor.

Realising she'd been tricked; Azami pulls on the chains in an angry fit. When they wouldn't break she aims her anger at the two demons. "You fucking, bloody demons! Release me at once!" Iblis picks up a rock and throws it at her, hitting her on the head. "Shut it!" he yells. Azami growls at him, pulling at the chains trying to get to him. "When I get free of these chains I'm going to rip the flesh off your bones!" she threatens him. A silent chuckle comes from Mephisto. "What's so fucking funny you asshole!" Mephisto stops. "When you get free of those chains you won't be laying a finger on us" Once again Azami yells before trying to reach him. "That's enough Azami!" Azami stops and turns around. Both of the other two angels are standing there. "Yahel, Elijah! Help me get free of these chains so I can end these two demons lives" she orders them. They just stand there, glaring at her with their golden eyes. "Are you two deaf? I said help me get free of these chains!" she yells at them. The woman crosses her arms and says "Now why would we want to do that?" Azami clenches her fists shut. "Don't back answer me you bitch! Do as I say or else" "Or else what? You're in no position for threatening me you monster!" Azami shrieks out in a raging fury. Both the demons enjoy themselves as the two angels yell and threaten each other.

Amongst the commotion the blue haired angel speaks up. "Look can we get this over and done with?" Azami stops her threating to the other angel. "What do you mean Elijah?" "What we're all here for of course" Mephisto states. Once again Mephisto clicks his fingers. This time a black ring appears around her neck. Azami screams as her wings painfully recede into her back. Between gasps of breaths Azami asks "What did you do to me?" Iblis answers her. "We've trapped your powers inside that thing around your neck. Courtesy of those two angels over there" Azami stares at her fellow angels. "Why? Why did you do this to me?" she yells at them. "Because you're out of control" Elijah calmly says. "So you betrayed me!" The two angels didn't respond but she could tell she was right from the look in their eyes. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I'll do!" she yells with eyes full of hate.

"Seeing that this little job has been done, what is it you plan on doing with her?" the curious Mephisto asks. "Whatever you like, we have no need of her anymore" one of the angels says in response. After this the two angels turn around and leave. "Hmm, what do you think we should do with her? Should we rip her limbs off?" Iblis asks Mephisto. "No, I have a better idea. You see I'm in need servant at True Cross Academy. Someone who can handle what I give them" Mephisto says. Iblis looks disappointed with his brother. "Seriously? A servant; where's the fun in that?" "Why no fun at all exactly, for her at least" he says looking at Iblis. "Now if there's no objections I'll be taking her then" Mephisto clicks his fingers and the chains disappear. Azami springs into action as soon as they disappear, sprinting straight towards the two demons. Before she can reach them a sharp pain shoots through her body, paralysing her limbs.

"What the fuck!" she yells in confusion. "As long as you wear that around your neck you can't harm me or any of my relatives" Mephisto says as he pulls out a pocket watch and checks the time. "We must be off then, come Azami" he says, putting the watch back in his pocket. "I'm not your bloody pet you asshole, you can't tell me what to do" Azami protests. Mephisto frowns. "If you want your powers back, you'll do as I say. You see I'm the only one who can remove that thing off of you" Azami growls before giving in. "Fine, but I do what I fucking want to do when I do. You got that you purple haired freak." Mephisto sighs. "As long as you don't speak like that all the time, it's not very lady like" Azami spits on the ground. "To hell with lady like"

Mephisto leads Azami to a bright pink limousine. "What the hell is up with your ride?" Azami says looking at it with disgust. "What do you mean?" Mephisto says confused. "It's pink" "So?" Azami rolls her eyes. Clearly he was an idiot to have a pink limousine. Mephisto took his place at the back of the limo and Azami sat at the front as far away from his as possible. "Why don't you sit beside me?" Mephisto says while patting the spot beside him. "Like hell I will, there's no way I'd sit beside you" A wicked smile creeps across Mephisto's face. "You do want your powers back don't you?" Azami gives him a dirty look before reluctantly sitting beside him. "Oh and one more thing," Mephisto clicks his finger and a tail sprouts from Azami's body and her ears grow longer with a point at the end. Azami stares at her newly formed tail before yelling "What the fuck did you do to me!" She looks at him with angry eyes. "I turned you into a demon. We don't want you being completely helpless do we?" Azami felt like strangling him but she couldn't so instead she smashed the window behind him. The broken glass slid of the bonnet and onto the road as the pink limo drove on. "I hate demons!" Azami's voice yells from inside as they approach a large cluster of buildings.

* * *

I would like to thank Demon-Princess-Astarte for inspiring me to write this story with hers.


	2. New place, New class

Azami felt like throwing up. The brightly coloured room that Mephisto called 'his office' hurt her eyes. "So what do you think?" Mephisto says from behind a desk covered in random junk. "I think I'm going to be sick" Azami groans as she thumps down into a chair facing the desk. Azami looks up at Mephisto with a bored look upon her face. "So what is it that you want me to do? I mean it's not like I'm going to hang around doing nothing. I'd just be cramping your style" Azami asks while she rearranges the cushion under her. "I would like you to attend the cram school" Azami nearly choked on her spit. "What! Attend school! No bloody way will I go to some stupid school! Do you know how old I am? Besides I'm now a demon, no thanks to you. They'll kill me; well they won't but they sure will bloody try!" Azami yelled standing up. Mephisto calmly says "Do not worry; no one will know you're a demon. You see I changed you into a specific type of demon" Azami slightly calmed down. "And what type of demon would that be?"

"A shadow demon,"

"A shadow demon?" Azami had never heard of one before.

"Yes, you may not be familiar with it because it's a very ancient type of demon," Mephisto said noticing that Azami looked confused. "It is the master of illusions and fear. Come to think of it. It's quite a lot like a nightmare, but much more powerful"

Azami raised one of her eyebrows in curiosity. "And what can a shadow demon do exactly?"

"A shadow demon is very good at tricking people with its ability to form things out of thin air. They also have the ability to... make things disappear, so to speak. "

"What do you mean 'so to speak'?"

"You see normal humans won't be able to see through this little trick. If you were to use it to hide your demonic looks you'd appear as a normal human girl, but to demons, like me, you'd be seen as your true form"

Azami crossed her arms. "And what kind of things can I form"

"Well anything really, as long as you know what you want to be created"

Azami thought for a minute before saying "fine, I'll go to this bloody cram school of yours; but why do you want me to go there in the first place?"

"In time you will find out but for now I will show you where you'll be staying from now on" Mephisto got up and walked to the door to the room. Making sure it was shut properly he pulls out a set of keys. "What are those for?" Azami says looking at the keys hanging in his hand. "Watch and find out" Mephisto grabs a golden key with a black ribbon tied at the end and turns it in the keyhole. Azami walked up beside him as he opened the door. "What the hell!" Azami yelled when she saw a bare room instead of the hallway they had come through to get to the room they were standing in. Mephisto held the keys in front of her face. "These keys are my way of getting around. They form warp zones from one place to another. Quite useful wouldn't you think? " Azami ignored him before entering the room. Its walls were unpainted and covered in cracks. The dark wooden floor was covered in a thick layer of dust and the dome of the ceiling had a large hole in it. Azami stared back at Mephisto with angry eyes. "This is my room? It's a shithole! And where am I supposed to sleep?" Mephisto chuckled before saying "Eins, zwei, drei!" In a puff of purple smoke the room changed. The walls were mended and freshly painted a deep purple, the floor was swept clean and polished and the hole in the ceiling was replaced with a large chandelier. Also a large king sized double bed sat in the centre along with a wooden closet that was at the back of the room. The bed had blood red sheets and was covered in small pillows. Azami blinked twice before saying "That's much better" "The closet is empty so you'll have to buy your own clothes and tomorrow you'll be attending cram school. I'll be back in the morning to fetch you" Mephisto said before leaving the room alone to Azami.

The room was filled with an eerie silence as Azami sat herself down on the bed. "I can't believe this is actually happening. Yesterday morning is was in Heaven with my fellow angels and now I'm the demon servant of that bloody Mephisto. I never thought that one day I'd be actually missing the damn place called heaven." Looking for comfort she realises she had forgotten about somebody. Standing up she calls out something in an ancient language. A bright light erupted in front of her, blinding her eyes for a split second. Azami gasped in shock, her face pale and full of dread; in front of her stood a great black unicorn with glowing red eyes. It's once pure white coat had changed into a raven black one and its gentle look was gone and in its place was a menacing dark appearance. Azami stumbled back. "Lyssa; what happened to you?"

The evil looking unicorn bowed its head down before saying. "_I have been corrupted by the darkness in your heart. I am no longer a creature of purity and innocence, just as you are no longer an angel. As you became a demon, I did as well_" A single tear slid down Azami's cheek. This was her fault. She had turned the goodness in her familiar to darkness. Azami covered he face in shame as more tears began to fall out of her eyes. Lyssa walked up to the weeping Azami and nuzzled her hand. "_Do not cry my Lady. I will still be by your side when worst comes to worst._" Azami looked up from her tear filled hands. A sad looking smile appeared on her face. "Thank you Lyssa" she says before wrapping her arms around Lyssa's neck. Her soft fur brushed against Azami's skin.

The next day Azami was awoken by the annoying voice of Mephisto. Burying her head into the pile of pillows Azami groans "Leave me alone, I'm tired" "Now, now Azami we had a deal. You are to attend cram school" "Go to hell" a faint voice says amongst the pillows. Mephisto sighs before yanking on her exposed tail. "What the fuck!" Azami yells siting upward and grabbing her tail out of Mephisto's hand. "Are you awake now?" Mephisto asks with the same cheeky smile on his face. Azami reaches behind her and grabs onto a pillow, throwing it at Mephisto's head. He easily doges it as he steps to the side. "Well you're not much of a morning person are you? Anyway, your uniformed has been supplied to you. When you're ready it's hanging in the closet." Mephisto turns and leaves through the door. Azami moans before dragging herself out of bed. Her tangled and messy hair hangs down her back. It's glossy black surface shining in the room light. Using her new demonic powers she forms a comb and begins to brush her hair. When she was finished her hair was back to being neat and tidy. "Much better" she says as she looks in her closet for the uniform she was given. "There is no way I'm going to wear this" she says as she pulls out a white shirt and a small pink skirt along with a neck tie. Then an idea pops into her mind.

After a while Mephisto returned, expecting to see Azami wearing the cute uniform of True Cross Academy but instead she was wearing something else. She wore black short shorts, black high laced boots and a black corset. Azami soon noticed Mephisto staring at her from the door. "What do you think?" Mephisto stood there speechless. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Azami says annoyed, crossing her arms. Mephisto shook his head before saying "Why aren't you wearing the school uniform?"

"I didn't like it so I made my own clothes; and don't think you're going to make me wear it either." A slight chuckle comes from Mephisto. "If that's the case then I shall have to allow it."

"Yes it is the case now where's this class I'm supposed to be attending?" Once again Mephisto brought out the keys but this time he used a different key. "Right this way" Mephisto disappeared through the door with Azami close behind.

The room they entered had a tall ceiling, green walls, red frames and strange looking doors. "Now I believe the room you'll be looking for is that one other there." Mephisto pointed to one of the doors on the left hand side. "How do I get back when class is finished?" Azami said as she stopped at the front of the door. "I'll come and get you" After one last look at Mephisto Azami entered the classroom. In the room there were several other students. There were two girls, one with blonde hair and green eyes and one with dark purple hair and crimson red eyes. There were also six boys. One of them was standing at the front facing the class. He had brown hair and turquoise blue eyes that were hidden behind glasses. Azami assumed he was a teacher. "Ah you must be the new student," He said, smiling friendly to her. "My name is Yukio Okumura and I'll be your teacher for Anti-Demon Pharmacology" Azami waved hello. "Hi"

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the rest of the class?" Azami sighed before turning to the class. "Hello, my name is Azami ...ah Karasu" Azami couldn't think of anything else for a last name. After introducing herself she sat down with the rest of the class. A boy with piercings and a golden streak in his brown hair mumbled something that sounded like "Where's her uniform?" Great already Azami had rivals. Beside him sat a guy with pink hair and a goofy smile that reminded her of Mephisto's smile; and a shorter boy with stubby hair and red glasses. Behind her was a boy that had his eyes closed and a pink puppet on his hand. He didn't seem to talk much. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around she came face to face with a boy with navy blue hair and deep blue eyes. For a split second their eyes met before Azami says "What?" trying not to look at his eyes. "Why do you have a tail?"

"What?" Azami said confused. How did he know she had a tail? "Why do you have a tail?" he said a little louder. Azami shushed him and then whispered close to him "How do you know I have a tail?" The boy seemed confused. "What do you mean? I can see it" Azami was shocked. He could see her tail? "But only demons can see my tail" Azami thinks out loud. Realising at what she had just said Azami covers he mouth. "What?" The boy says with a nervous look. "Look I'll talk to you after class" Azami says as she stops talking to him altogether.

Throughout class the boy would keep looking back at Azami, making her nervous. When class was finished all but Azami and the boy left. When the last person walked through the door Azami turned towards the boy. "Explain" Azami says in a threatening tone. "What do you want me to explain?" the boy says backing away from Azami. "How come you can see my tail? Only demons can see my demonic characteristics." The boy was silent for a minute. "I guess I can't hide it from you. I'm…half demon, if that counts?" Azami was a bit surprised. "You're half demon?" The boy nodded. "Okay then that explains it. What's your name?" "Um, Rin Okumura"

"Does that make you Yukio's brother?"

"Yeah" the boy says, a bit embarrassed.

"Well Rin Okumura, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about my tail of mine, or I'll have to kill you" Azami was serious and Rin could tell by the look on her face. He nodded nervously in response. "Good and I won't tell anyone your half demon" Once again the boy nodded. After this Azami let him leave. When he was gone Azami pondered. "Half demon, I'm going to have to talk to Mephisto about this. I have to admit, he has was kinda cute for a demon." Azami stopped. What was she thinking? She hated demons. There was no way she'd find them attractive in her life time; but why did she feel this way? Then Mephisto walked through the door. "You ready to go?" he asked. Azami nodded. "Yes, but there's one thing I want to ask you?"

"And what would that be?" Mephisto asked as he put the golden key with the ribbon on it into the door's keyhole. "Are you aware that there's a half demon attending cram school?" Azami said as she walked up to Mephisto. "Yes I am aware" Mephisto opened the door. Azami stared into his eyes before walking through.

* * *

_Once again I would like to thank Demon-Princess-Astarte for inspiring this story and for designing Azami's familiar Lysssa. Hoped you liked the new chapter and I'm doing a vote on who Azami should be paired with. The one with the most votes in the poll will be over by the end of the week. Bye for now, see you in the next chapter._


	3. A Day of Arguing

Azami yawned, as she stretched her arms out past her head. The sensation of moving after sitting for a while felt good. The soft cushions underneath her were silky smooth and quite comfortable; almost like she was sitting on a cluster of clouds that blew slowly through the wind. Azami's tail was hanging off the side of the bed, along with one of her legs and her right arm. The night gown that was clinging to her slender pale body, rippled with every movement. Azami slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes along the way. It was early morning and the first rays of the sun peaked across the horizon in an amazing mixture of gold's and reds. The dark purple walls that surrounded Azami on all corners made the room calm and peaceful. Lyssa stood beside the bed waiting for Azami with a small red cardboard box on her back. Her eyes glowed like small flashlights in the dark room with the rest of her body mostly hidden amongst the shadows.

"Good Mourning Milady" Lyssa said when Azami finally opened her eyes. Half awake, Azami stood out of bed, the cold floor chilling her feet. "Uh, what time is it?" Azami said whilst she continued to rub her eyes.

"The time is around six o'clock Milady" Azami groaned and lay back down. "Where's Mephisto? I thought he was going to wake me up."

"He's busy apparently, however he told me to awaken you for cram school." Azami tilted her head towards Lyssa with tired look on her face.

"Lazy ass, so what's with the box?" Azami said as she reached up and plucked it off Lyssa's smooth back.

"It's a 'gift' from Mephisto. He said you might need it to get around without walking a long way, Milady" Azami lifted the lid of the box slowly, expecting some sort of thing to fly out at her, but at the bottom of the box was a large set of keys and a note. Azami took out the note and read it.

"To Azami, these are all the keys that I have in my possession and I am giving them to you for the time being. Hope the come in handy, Mephisto"

Lyssa looked over Azami's shoulder while she read it. When they finished reading, Azami held the set of keys in front of her face before growling "The dumb idiot forgot to tell me which one is which. How am I supposed to know which one is for cram? What do you think Lyssa?"

Lyssa stepped back before saying "I do not know Milady. Perhaps he left you a message on the other side of note?" Azami checked the back of the note and sure enough there was list of which keys were which. "Good thinking Lyssa. Well according to this, the key for the cram school is this one" Azami pointed to a golden one with a blue and red shape similar to the badge Yukio wore on his exorcist uniform. Azami looked up at Lyssa again.

"Now that we know which key it is the next thing is to find something to wear; any suggestions?" Lyssa shook her head. "No Milady" Azami sighed. "Well let's start looking" In the end Azami found herself wearing long black pants, a thick white belt, a pair of the schools red high laced boots and a black shirt under a leather jacket. Azami spun around in front Lyssa. "What do you think Lyssa?" Lyssa nodded her head before saying "It suits you Milady" Azami smiled pleased with the answer. Azami soon left for school.

* * *

Azami walked through the large archway of the cram school door and into the classroom. Already everyone was there, minus Rin and a new girl with short brown hair was sitting beside the dark haired girl who Azami found out was called Izumo. Cram school hadn't started yet and everyone was chilling. The moment Azami walked through the door the boy with bright pink hair walked up to her.

"What do you want?" Azami said trying to get passed him.

"Nothing I just came to say how nice you look today Azami-san" the pink haired boy stepped in front of her blocking her path.

"Not in a million years, now get out of my way" Azami shoved past him and took her seat behind the one that Rin and the blonde girl usually sat at. She watched as the annoying pink haired boy went back to his spot near what Azami assumed where his friends. After a few moments the door swung open and Rin was heaving in the doorway. The sight of him caused Azami to blush slightly.

"Am I late?" Rin said while he heaved in air.

"No, home room hasn't even started" Azami said trying to not to blush any harder. A sigh of relief came from Rin before he sat down in front of Azami and beside the blonde girl. The blonde girl smiled at Rin as he sat down beside her. "Good morning Rin" she said shyly. Before Azami could also say good morning to Rin, Yukio walked through the door carrying a briefcase. After placing it down on the desk he said good morning to everyone before calling out their names. When everyone was accounted for the first teacher of the day started class.

About halfway through the day Azami had Yukio as a teacher. For the first three lessons of the day Rin had been falling asleep during class and the boy that was called Bon was constantly looking angrily towards him. Despite the fact he wasn't angry at her Azami felt a little angry at him. His constant growling was annoying.

"Okay, I'm going to hand back you quizzes now" Yukio said. First to be called up was Shima, who turned out to be the pink haired boy that flirted with Azami before home room. While Yukio was going through a few things with Shima, Rin and Sheimi were talking amongst themselves. Azami tried to listen in on what they were saying but her name was called up.

"Now Azami I'm really impressed with your results. Despite the fact that you just recently starting to attend here you got the highest score in the class, 100% correct." Yukio handed her test to her. Everyone else was staring at her with surprised looks on their faces.

Azami shrugged before saying "Let's just say I've had like a hundred years of study" After that Azami returned to her seat and Sheimi was called up. Rin looked at Azami with wide open eyes.

"How the hell did you get all the answers right? I barely struggled to answer a few." Once again Azami shrugged her shoulders. "Just lucky I guess" Sheimi sat back down beside Rin with the look of disappointment on her face. Suddenly Yukio's face went stern as he looked down at the next test.

"Okumura" Rin looked up and went to go get his test. Yukio handed him his test. Azami ignored the small chat Yukio and Rin where having while she was scratching her name into the desk. All of a sudden she heard yelling. Looking up she saw Bon arguing with Rin. Thinking fast she ran up and held back Rin while Bon was held back by Shima and Konekomaru. The two continued to yell at each other as Yukio stepped in. After a few more moments of yelling to bell ran and both of them stopped. Bon eyed Rin and Azami as he walked past them and out to lunch.

"What they hell was that about?" Azami said sternly to Rin.

"It was nothing, let's just go to lunch" Rin shrugged Azami off him and left, leaving Azami alone with Yukio. "What is with those two?" Azami said coldly to Yukio with her arms crossed. "It's like they're a bunch of two year olds" Yukio seemed to agree as Azami went to lunch.

* * *

Azami sat behind a large fountain in the shade. The cool water glistened in the sunlight. Azami watched as groups of students walked past her with their books and items. Not one of them looked back at her as she leaned back and looked up at the sky. She never liked the sun but the gentle rays that touched her skin felt good, and with the trickling sound of the fountain behind her she was feeling quite relaxed, that was until she heard the familiar voice of Sheimi and Rin coming from the other side of the towering structure of the fountain. She couldn't make out what they were saying against the crashing of the water so she crept around the base of the fountain until she could just see the blonde hair that belonged to Sheimi.

"Rin, do you have any friends" Sheimi asked Rin in the high pitched voice of hers. Azami could see the puzzled look on Rin's face as he grunted "Huh?" Before she knew it, Azami saw Sheimi walked up to Rin and grab his hand. The clear blush on his face made Azami herself blush even though he wasn't blushing at her.

"Um, listen I, Rin will you..." before Sheimi could finish her heart-warming speech she was interrupted by the mocking voice of Bon. "Well, well, look at these two love birds making out."

"Love birds? Are those two dating?" Azami thought to herself. She hoped it wasn't true because something about Rin being with someone else made her blood boil. Rin whipped around angrily towards Bon. "We're not making out!" he yelled at him.

"She's your girlfriend isn't she?" That voice that belonged to Bon was annoying to Azami. Maybe she could rip out his throat and silence him forever. "Wait! Did he say girlfriend!" Azami silently yelled when she realised what he said. "You got the wrong Idea about us man!" A sigh of relief came from Azami, so they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. "Wait, why do I care? He's a bloody half-demon kid. I hate demons" Azami reminded herself.

"So, what are you saying are you guys just friends, huh?" Rin averted his eyes away from Bon before saying." What are you kidding me, no" Even Azami was hurt by those words. She couldn't even imagine how Sheimi felt. While Rin was arguing with Bon and his two friends, Azami walked up to Sheimi and tapped her shoulder. Her face was hiding her pain but Azami saw straight through it.

"Don't worry about them. They're clearly a bunch of idiots." Before Sheimi could respond, Azami walked past her and over to Rin, who was distracted with threatening Bon. Azami grabbed tightly on his shoulder and pulled him to face her. "What the, Azami, What do you want?" He said as Bon continued with his teasing.

"You're a real jerk you know that?" Azami said gripping tighter on his shoulder.

"What?" Rin said surprised. The laughter of Bon was clearly angering him.

"Forget it; I'm not going to waste my breath on you" Azami let go of him and stormed off towards next class.

* * *

Next class Azami found herself watching Bon and Rin race each other as a huge frog demon leaped behind them. "The idiots aren't even focusing on what they're supposed too." Azami looked away from them and focused on the keys she was given. She was trying to learn which one was which. She still had the note saying where each key led too, but she wouldn't have it forever, and there might be a time when she would have to know how to tell them apart. She didn't have a long look before the sounds of arguing between Bon and Rin began again.

Azami sighed; she had been here only two days and she was already sick of them fighting all the time. Azami watched as Bon was pulled away by the teacher with the sideburns. She kept forgetting what his name was so she referred to him as like everyone else seemed to do. Rin himself was talking to pink hair and glasses. That's what she decided to call those two since she also kept forgetting their names.

Before long Sheimi and Izumo were down there being chased by the leaping demon. Sheimi was very slow in the long Japanese outfit she was wearing; Izumo on the other hand was far out in front, barely breaking a sweat. Azami didn't find it surprising when Sheimi tripped over. After having a short conversation with the teacher on the outfit she was wearing, the next two came down, while Izumo and Sheimi went back up to their time is was pink hair and that boy wearing that thick hoddie all the time. Before they could even start the sound of a phone ringing echoed through the large room they were in.

Everyone was surprised when it was the teacher's phone ringing. After a few short words on the phone the teacher hung up and told everyone to stay away from the reapers or demon frogs, before running out the door in a cloud of dust yelling "I'm on my way kitty-cat!" Everyone murmured between themselves for a little bit before once again Bon and Rin started to argue. Azami groaned before standing up and joining everyone, so she was close to the fighting in case something happened, and something did happen.

By the time Azami got there, Bon had already stated that he would prove himself by touching the reaper without it attacking him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Azami said trying to make him realise how stupid it sounded.

"Too bad I'm doing it" Bon growled at Azami, as he headed down towards it. Azami watched him go. If he wanted to get himself killed then he could go ahead and do that.

"Should we stop him?" Sheimi asked.

Azami shook her head. "No let him go, see if I care." Azami stared at him as he trudged towards his doom. Every step he took he mumbled something. When he was about 2 metres away from it he suddenly yelled "I'm going to be real exorcist someday, and I'll defeat Satan!" Azami gasped in shock. Did he real think he could defeat Satan? Him, a mere human being.

The sound of Izumo's laughter echoed around the place and Bon froze. "Did you hear what he said? He's going to defeat Satan, seriously?" The purpled haired girl continued to laugh. Every around her stared at her, all except Azami and Rin. Azami new something bad was about to happen. All of a sudden the reaper started to move. It roared loudly at Bon, who covered his face with his arms.

"Bon!" Azami heard pink hair yell, as the shadow of Rin shot past Azami. In a blink of an eye he was in the jaws of the reaper, but it stopped moving as soon as it looked at Rin.

"Let go; I said let go!" Rin yelled at the Reaper and surprisingly it obeyed. It dropped him and backed away nervously with sweat covering its body. "That's not possible; it should have killed him, even if he's half demon." Azami thought to herself in amazement.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you insane?" Rin asked Bon. Azami nodded in agreement.

"Huh?" Bon said confused.

"Listen up," Rin continued. "Here's the deal, I'm the one who's going to defeat Satan! So stay out of my way" Bon just stared up at him with wide open eyes.

"Huh, what the hell? You're insane! Man you could have gotten killed, and don't copy my ambition!" Bon stood up and the arguing over whose idea it was drifted off into her thoughts realising there was more to Rin then met the eye, and that there was something Mephisto hadn't told her about him. Something powerful, something dark was inside him, and she could feel it.

* * *

_Hi everybody who has just read this chapter. Wow, I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written for this story. Anyway, I am so sorry this chapter took eons to write. I was constantly getting writter's block and I was planning my next chapter for 'Mephisto's Meiko', so I was also destracted. Well, I hoped you liked it. Until the next chapter. Bye Bye_


	4. Hell's Kitchen Part 1

The gentle glow of candles lit the wide room with large stone pillars and marble floor. Along the sides stood many golden winged angels all staring at the centre of the room where a glimmering diamond chandelier hung from the roof. A single angel with flowing white hair and deep red eyes was standing directly underneath it, as it listened to another angel seated high up in front of her.

"It has come to our attention that the archangel Azami, has been seen working with the demon Samael and thus has betrayed her fellow angels and sealed her fate to be removed before she can reveal any important information regarding heaven's forces and weaknesses." The large angel said as his bulging stomach jiggled like jelly. All over the room the angel's that were watching whispered among each other.

"Are they talking about the Azami? I thought she despised demons" they said to each other.

"Because of that we have summoned you here" The large angel shifted in his spot before continuing. "The archangel Kami, do you except?" The white haired angel yawned as if it bored her.

"So you're saying you want me to kill Azami as soon as possible, in Assiah or should I bring her back home and do it in front of everyone" Several angels felt uneasy about watching an archangel be slaughtered in front of them.

"We do not care as long as she is completely destroyed before the demons get the upper hand." The large angel finished saying before sitting up. "We expect you to get it over with as soon as possible." The large angel bowed and left through a large silver door behind him. After that most of the angel's left too, all except the white haired angel kami and a male purple haired one, who walked up to her.

"Are you actually going to do it?" he asked as soon as he was beside her. Kami turned around to face him; an evil looking smile was across her face.

"Of course I am, after all I haven't seen my sister in a while. It'll be great to catch up with her as I rip her body to shreds." The purple haired angel gasped in shock as Kami unfolded her long black wings and flew away, laughing.

* * *

Azami watched the clock as the long hand slowly moved to the six which was lunch and Azami was starving. She didn't have much time to eat for the beginning of the day and she was now regretting it. As the soon as the long handed reached six the bell that meant lunch time rung and everyone got up and ran out of the room, all of them in a hurry to get their lunch. When Azami stood up she was knocked down by a sudden stampede of students that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Oh!" Azami groaned as she fell hard onto her back. The stampede of students left her there and continued to shove each over as they ran through the door.

"Hey are you okay?" Azami heard a familiar voice ask her. Opening her eyes, Azami saw the deep blue eyes that belonged to Rin looking down at her. Azami quickly sat up trying not to blush in front of him.

"What do you care?" Azami said crossing her arms so she looked angry.

"Because you're my friend" Rin said as he held out his arm for her. Azami stared at his hand for a moment before grabbing onto it and being pulled up. As soon as she was on her feet she looked at him coldly and said "I don't have any friends" and walked out of the room before he could say anything back to her. She didn't need friends. All they would do is get in the way of her.

"Oh you got to be bloody kidding me!' Azami growled when she saw the large cluster of people around where the food was. "By the time I get to the front there'll be nothing left for me" Azami said when an idea popped into her mind. She could shove her way through to the front and grab whatever she wanted before anyone else could, but she would have to do it fast or there would be no point.

Azami ran up to the back of the moving group of people and stopped just before them when she saw Rin doing the very same thing she was going to do beside her. Azami watched as he disappeared into the crowd but she heard him yell "I got ya!" and before she knew it, she could hear the sound of Bon and Rin arguing.

"Idiots" Azami said quietly under her breath, before she too shoved her way into the crowd. When she got to the front she had already heard the protests of those she pushed in front of, but she ignored them. Azami looked down to where the food was supposed to be but was disappointed when she saw there was nothing left. "Oh come on, now what am I supposed to eat?" Azami looked around for an answer.

She found herself standing outside the door of Mephisto's office. "I can't believe I'm doing this" Azami groaned as she knocked on his door.

"Yes, come in" she heard his voice say as she pushed open the door and walked in wishing she didn't have to do this. "Ah, Azami what can I help you with?" Without being given permission she sat down into one of the chairs facing his desk. Azami sighed. The sooner she asked him the sooner it would be over and done with.

"I need to borrow some cash" Mephisto raised one of his eye bows.

"What for?" He asked. He knew what she was going to ask him but he wanted to hear her say it. He knew how much she would hate asking help from him.

"I don't have any lunch and all that's left is in the school's cafeteria." Azami said every word painfully. "The sooner it's done the sooner I can leave and forget about it" she reminded her.

"Hmm, I don't know?" Mephisto said as he placed his hand on his chin thinking.

"Oh come on! Just give me the bloody cash already!" Azami yelled. Mephisto stopped and looked at her. The smile on his face meant he was enjoying this unlike Azami.

"I suppose I could lend you some money for the time being, but you'll have to do something for me in return" Azami gritted her teeth together. Something told her she wasn't going to enjoy this.

"What do you want me to do?" she said sick of waiting for him to tell her.

"Oh, nothing much; all you have to do is make all my meals until you get your powers back. Azami shot up out of the chair she was sitting in.

"I'm not going to cook your meals! I'm not a bloody servant!" Azami yelled at him. Mephisto's face stayed unchanged.

"I understand. You obviously aren't that hungry" Azami stopped. As much as she hated it she had to do it. She couldn't go through another day like today, she was too hungry. After promising she'd get back at him for this she finally said yes.

"Fine, but I'll need extra cash to buy ingredients" Azami waited expecting him to decline.

"Deal, here's 4000 yen to get you started." Mephisto reached into his wallet and pulled out a pair of 2000 yen notes and held it to her. "I await the food you will make for me" Azami snatched the money out of his hand and stormed out of the room.

Surprisingly she ran into Yukio and Rin when she had just walked through the door. They were surprised to see her too.

"Azami what are you doing coming from Mephisto's office." Yukio asked her.

Still angry from the conversation with Mephisto she growled back at him "None of your business. The question is why are you here?" Rin scratched he head before replying "We came to talk about the cafeteria prices."

"Whatever I don't care anymore" Azami said before pushing past them. Both of them watched as she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

_This is part one of a single chapter. The next part will come out soon. It's kinda short but when combined with the next chapter it will be very large, so I'm going to break it out into smaller chapters._


End file.
